1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an angular-type compact disk player wherein, more particularly, the space in which two sheets of disks are loaded simultaneously can be decreased, and the dimensional size of the product can be decreased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the type of compact disk players designed to load two sheets of disks simultaneously for playing, there is provided a disk receiving space having disk setting parts for setting the two sheets of disks individually on a plane; at both upper and lower sides of which, chuck plates for holding the disks, and turn tables, are arranged respectively. Further, a pick-up driving device for reproducing signals from the disks is disposed at predetermined positions of both sides of the disk receiving part.
Thus, in operation, the disk selected by the user is clamped, and the pick-up driving part located at the side corresponding to the selected disk is operated to reproduce the signals from the disk.
Such a conventional compact disk player has a disadvantage that the over-all dimensions are longer than necessary and cost becomes a problem because various parts for driving two sheets of disks are disposed respectively and a wider receiving space for those parts should be previously reserved.